catsitefandomcom-20200216-history
BoneClan
Territory Bonclan's territory is surrounded by mountains, as if they were a wall between them and the outside world. The territory is always covered in snow due to how cold the landscape is, meaning that prey is scarce throughout the territory and it's difficult to get accustomed to the freezing cold weather. There are also quite a number of tall trees throughout the flatter part of the territory, some scale up the mountainside but thin out most of the way up. Off to the side of the territory near the base of a mountain there is a lake, during middle summer it is a running lake but throughout the rest of the year it is mostly frozen off and unwelcoming to swim in. Boneclan's camp is in the middle of snow laden ruins, the main homing places for the warriors, apprentices, queens and kits are found in behind a metal gate which opens into other separate rooms. The dens for the higher ranking members are located to the left of where the metal gate is, to get up there you have to be skilled in climbing or have powers to get up there. The prisoners cells are located deeper in the ruins so that they're watched at all times, they are located at the back of the ruins behind the gates where it'd be in the midst of all the camp activity going on. Just outside Boneclan's snow laden fortress is snow covered grass, during the summer the snow is a little more scarce around the common walking places but it's constantly being replaced by night when the snow falls again for the next day. Prey is scarce throughout the territory and you'd be lucky if you found even the smallest mice, most prey can barely handle the temperature Boneclan's territory falls to. The tall trees that populate the space between the camp and the mountains is a wonderful sight when covered in snow, it looks like a wonderland that only those who can withstand and know how to survive the freezing cold state of the territory can understand. Though they have to be careful of falling clumps of snow from the trees otherwise they face certain death from frostbite if no one is aware that they were there or can't make out their scent beneath the fallen snow clump. The lake on the side of the territory is a danger through the summer months as you can never be too sure if the ice is thick enough to hold your weight or whether you risk falling into the frozen body of water, which is why throughout those months people are often warned not to stand on the frozen lake in fear of them breaking it and falling in. Though the rest of the months are fine, as the ice has frozen over completely and is more stable, meaning that it won't break beneath the weight of the person standing on it and so this opens up opportunities for ice skating Rules • The reaper's word is law, and is to be followed no matter what • Boneclanners must treat one another with loyalty and respect • Any all issues that pertain to allies, neutrals or enemies are to be immediately reported to the reaper • Any and all enemy trespassers are to punished and chased off • All family are permitted to visit, but must remain at the border if they belong to an enemy clan • All allies are to be treated with respect and hospitality, all neutrals are to be treated professionally and with level-mindedness • Children six months of younger may not be tortured • Any serious harm to a Boneclanner will result in torture, exile or death Ranks Reaper HP; The absolute head of the clan. If they tell you to jump off a bridge then you damn well better do it. A Reaper's word is law and they have the right to change anything they want at anytime within the clan including ranks, promotions, demotions, punishments and probation's. Disrespect will result in automatic punishment. Current Reaper(s); Reyna Deerling Right Hand HP; The second in commands and heir to the clan. As the name suggests, they are literally the Reaper's right hand and have control over all ranks below themselves. A Right Hand is tasked with making sure that the clan is running well and that the high positions are doing their job as well as enforcing the leader's word. Current Right Hand(s); Feliks Skull HP; Assistant deputies who have proven themselves beyond expectation and are worthy of being merely a step below the Right Hand’s position. They have shown courage not only on the battlefield, but also when speaking their mind even whilst against the Reaper when it's found necessary. Skulls can hold training's and simulations, are allowed to deal with foreign relations, can accept parties, raids, events, etcetera, and can give out reasonable commands to any below them. They are expected to hold raids regularly. Current Skull(s); Bonesaw HP; The head healers and priests of the clan. Although anyone in the clan can heal and practice healing, these members are to make sure that the healing being done is correct and beneficial and can hold medicine training's, herb training's, etc. Current Bonesaw(s); Cireasa Xerses Bandit S/HP; A task force in Boneclan that makes sure things are fun and inviting and is expected to come up with and hold events regularly. Their MAIN JOB is to hold regular raids and events, as well as kitten raids, taking kittens from other clans and making them Boneclanners by brainwashing or other means of manipulation. Current Bandit(s); Orion Bonesaw Apprentice S/HP; A apprentice that will train under the Bonesaws to later inherit that title if the current Bonesaw step down, die, or are demoted. They are expected to help heal on the battlefield and also assess if those in the clan who practice healing are doing it correctly. Current Bonesaw Apprentice(s); Titles ENVOYS This is a title much like an envoy or ambassador the title goes to members who have shown a level-head or great diplomatic skills among the clan or with other allying clans. These members get the honor of being assigned to a clan where they will regularly check in, bring gifts, and organise events and raids with them. Shadowclan - Bloodclan - Orion Colouredclan - Cireasa Blizzardclan - Feliks Darkclan - Hawkloon The Rift - Scarclan - The Skulls - Politics Allies BloodClan, BlizzardClan, ColouredClan, Shadowclan, DarkClan, Scarclan, The Rift, The Skulls. Enemies The Exiles, WindClan, Riverclan, Sunclan, Stormclan, Eclipseclan, ThunderClan, Skyclan, Blackheart Rouges, Arcadianclan. History Our clan was created by Hydra in the year 2011, on the 31st of December. The group split from the Skull after Fortis sent a message to Hydra stating that he was destined to lead this new Clan. Hysteria, a later leader, worked to shape up the clan underneath its name at that time, Boneclan. During Hazeleyes's reign in 2013, she changed the name of the clan to Cryptclan, moving us to a graveyard underneath which lived the god that had struck up the monotheistic beliefs at the time, Kiami, and promoting cannibalism amongst the ranks, although enforcement of the practice ended with her time on the throne. This brought forth a new reign -- the reign of Copperexplosion and Contemporary. In April of 2014, Aaron came up with new 1800s-English-navy-inspired rankings as he took the throne in Contemporary's place and moved the clan onto an abandoned cruise ship. The two Leaders at the time: Aaron & Copperexplosion killed Kiami, her soul then split into two and entered them. Aaron then changed the religion to the Greek Gods, mainly Hades, Athena and Apollo. Suggested by a Physician known as Andromeda, CryptClan become The Insignia. After a long reign, Aaron stepped down, handing control of the Clan to Orange Lily. Her reign, though, was cut very short by a sudden gruesome death, however her legacy remains. Just before Lily's passing, the Clan was handed over to Charlotte. In this time, the cruise liner was bombed, forcing them to move to an abandoned train station, where the clan lived as a mafia. After a short time, Charlotte stepped down and the Clan was given to Luciano, whom stepped down and promoted Katy in his place. She changed the ranks into a medieval style and moved them into a city she proclaimed "Queen's Landing." At the demotion of Queen Katy after many moons of her rule, Thalia was promoted in her place, and changed up the ranks to better suit the clan's medieval theme. However after the deities sent dragons and natural disasters to destroy their island, Thalia moved the clan back to the cruise liner and changed the name back to the Insignia, through and through giving back the clan its rich military heritage. Once Thalia stepped down, Leon was promoted in her place. He was demoted quickly after though, and Gabriel stepped up. However, after Gabriel changed his name to Loki and took off from the clan, Barghest was appointed leader and immediately changed the Insignia back to its old title of Boneclan, making it official on August 22, 2015. After Barghest's disappearance, Christian was promoted in his place, and he led without changing BoneClan's identity. He was demoted later, and Dorian took his place as Reaper. Dorian led Boneclan valiantly and strong, even during the spider invasion. But soon he stepped down leaving Tauriel as the new Reaper. Tauriel's reign had been prosperous and well lead but came to a very quick stop when the leader felt it time to step down and in her resigning Tauriel promoted Alejandro to Reaper and leaving him behind the task to change Boneclans ways. Over a time Alejandro changed Boneclans theme to suit their future home, Leader turned to Tsar the minute the ranks changed to Russian counterparts. After the change Alejandro soon promoted a second leader beside him named RJ MacCready. Overtime, Alejandro’s appearance around the clan got less and less frequent until he had disappeared altogether, leaving MacCready as the only Leader. A few months into MacCready’s solo Leadership, as activity had started to decline, he gathered the high positions to brainstorm ideas, eventually leading to the conclusion that they would change the names back to something more traditional. They had also decided to touch back to Boneclan’s roots, and thus the Leader became the Reaper again. MacCready stepped down, afraid of disappointing the clan and needing a break from the responsibilities of leadership. Pishacha Stormus replaced him, leading the clan well until his death a couple of months later. He attempted to secure Osiris's patronage over Boneclan again, but the god demanded his life as a sacrifice. He left behind a message handing over the leadership of the clan to one of his deputies, Reyna Deerling. Religion and Customs Though Boneclanners are allowed to hold any religion that they please, they are active worshipers of the Death God Osiris, a large, black maned, skeleton lion who guards the gate into and out of the afterlife. In the belief of Osiris, it is thought that one gains the strength of their enemies by consuming their flesh and/or wearing their bones, so cannibalism and the wearing of bones are encouraged. Boneclan prides themselves on holding a cold and ferocious attitude. They have strong integrity, but are merciless towards their enemies. Boneclan has a long tradition of stealing kits to indoctrinate them into their clan.